Cups were used when human civilization began to develop or even earlier than that. In the early stage containers were made of stone, gourd, etc. Since ceramic containers were developed, a variety of fine ceramic and glass cups have been available. But as time progressed, people's requirements in sanitation have become more strict and social activities such as outing, dinner party, etc., have increased. Ceramic and glass cups can not satisfy the need of modern life, because they are breakable and inconvenient to carry. Therefore, cardboard cups were developed. These cups were disposable and easy to carry without fear of breakage. However, they have fixed forms and waste space when they are stored and transported. In order to eliminate these disadvantages, the present invention was developed.